


Merlisten Episode 29: 1x11 - The Labyrinth of Gedref

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Episode Review, Gen, Meta, Podcast, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: We review the eleventh episode of series one of BBC'sMerlin, the one called "The Labyrinth of Gedref". Join us for discussions of morality and causality.





	Merlisten Episode 29: 1x11 - The Labyrinth of Gedref

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic).
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of sexual or violent themes.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

Also available on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en).

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2029%20-%20Episode%20Review%201x11%20The%20Labyrinth%20of%20Gedref.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 02:02:27 | 85 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-29-review-1x11-the-labyrinth-of-gedref/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found [here](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule/).
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten) || [Discord](https://discord.gg/4GKqdHf) || [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en)


End file.
